Episode 4295 (26th February 2006)
Plot Jack's angry when the Kings come up smelling of roses and is convinced the Kings have dumped the antifreeze and along with Andy he shows the environmental officer around. Meanwhile, Daz is subdued convinced he has blown their chance to nail the Kings. Jasmine convinces Daz to tell Andy the truth. Later that day, at the Kings development, the environmental officer questions an aggrieved Matthew and Jimmy. Matthew, a picture of injured innocence, gives the officer the run of the site. At the ditch the officer is suspicious as he notes signs of disturbance. Voicing his concerns to Matthew and Jimmy, he's met with feigned ignorance. The officer takes samples from the ditch away with him for testing. Back at Butler's Farm, Jack is furious as he tells Andy and Daz that the officer has told him that the samples will be analysed but he doesn't hold much hope. Jack is sure the Kings have got away with it. Later in the pub a furious Jack confronts Matthew, demanding he tells the truth about the antifreeze. Unruffled and patronizing, Matthew denies all knowledge. Jack is left, helpless and fuming. Sadie gets in touch with Tom regarding Cossack. Edna tells Tom that Sadie rang, returning his call. Tom returns Sadie's call and angrily tells her that he wants her and the horse out of their lives for good and she needs to make arrangements to move Cossack as soon as possible. When Edna wonders if they should tell Matthew, about Sadie's impending visit, Tom reckons that it's best if his son remains in the dark. Steph tells the police she has decided to drop the charges against Terence. The police are concerned that they can't find Terence to question him further. Covering, Betty and Alan claim that he has done a flit. Clearly not believing them the police ask Alan about the cut on his head, he lies that he fell. Later that day Betty visits Steph and tells her Alan needs her. She begs Steph not to let Alan down. When Roberts turns up at the B&B with her statement to sign, Steph is a bit thrown. She tells Roberts that she has decided to drop the charges against Terence. Roberts questions whether she is sure but Steph is adamant. Later in The Woolpack, Adam tries to cheer Steph up. He reminds her that Terence has gone for good and its time to look to the future. Steph agrees to look to the future and think over Alan's offer of joint ownership of the B&B. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin Guest cast *Quentin Powell - Bernard Merrick *Sandra Briggs - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Briggs - Nick Stanley *Sergeant Davis - Lorraine Sass *DC Oliver Roberts - Jason Furnival Locations *King's River construction site - Construction site and office *Butlers Farm - Field and kitchen *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Hallway and office *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby and beer garden *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,760,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes